


The Way Back

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Blood and Gore, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Skeksa found herself far away from her beloved Sea. Soon enough Skekmal, The Hunter, finds her. Together they walk towards the Home of the mariner. What could go wrong, right?
Relationships: skekMal/skekSa (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. May i ask for your help

The rough sea was hitting against Vessa, Skeksa could feel the struggle of the giant creature within she lived. Binding her Arm wasn’t easy therefor. She was cowardly attacked by some Grunaks on her journey to the far island, which weren’t even on the official maps of the Skeksis. She noted every little land she came across. Marking new places to be taken over. Leaving the rest of taking over to Skekgra, Skekvar and Skekung. 

Her passion was the sea and adventuring. Nothing more, the war belonged to the war lords, well, and maybe Skekmal. He sure would love to see new hunting grounds. Capturing and eating new creatures. Oh well….

But right now, she had to clean her arm, and there was no clean water. All used for the journey which was a failed attempt. Her last hope was the nearest land Vessa decided to lie to. And soon enough, her ship stopped and let out a deep growl. Telling the Skeksis to depart. 

After walking down the carved stairs, landing on the cool sand, and walking towards the dark forest, she sniffing for any kind of fresh water smell. Where was she? This wasn’t any Forest she was familiar with. The dirt beneath her boots were not the same she knew from Cera-Na. This useless tanked beast must took her to a forest near the black river. Sure enough she smelled the all to well known scent of the Crystal. She was so close. Maybe she should just walk to Skektek. Deciding against it, she turned around towards Vessa again. 

She was gone. Typical. A little bit of fresh water and she turns with tucked in tail. Weak. But knowing now where she was, she kneeled down, took of her coat and shirt and began to nurse her arm. These filthy Grunaks, stabbing her. How dare those to raise a blade against a Lord of the Crystal. 

“I thought I smelled fresh blood”

Skeksa wipped around. The cold wind sending her shiver down her spine. “Hunter”

“Mariner, you are far away from your beloved sea”

Skeksa took a moment to look around, she sure was far away. All these smells, weird. So earthy, and the upcoming rain and storm will only intensify the scent.   
“Sure am, thanks to some stupid beast”

Skeksa shook her head like a wet fizzgig. Making the jewels in her hair cling and the feathers volume up. “You aren’t in possession of some band aid?”

Skekmal, who stood cautious a few meters away from her, in a stance which can only be described as, “Read to pounce”, looked at her bare arm, which started to bleed once more. His gaze softened. He began to search something in his cloak, so many layers. 

While he searched, skeksa began to rise and took her stuff. The upcoming storm will do no good. She winced at the throbbing pain and took the shirt with her secondary arms. Her other arm fetched the empty canister hidden in her coat, filling it with clear water. 

Skekmal began to approach her, making sure he is loud enough that his fellow Skeksis hears him. A privilege not many have. 

“Here” He handed her a dark piece of fabric. Instead of taking it right away she stood and asked: “Can you bandage it up? I won’t have the Muscle strength with my primary arms to bind it” 

The Hunter took a moment, looking her over, inspecting in the many scars her torso covered. She sure was a fighter at heart, or at least a tenacious opponent whoever gave her the scars. Fair enough.   
He grunted with a nod and began to tie it. Skekmal was sure nobody who treated everyone with care, but somehow his act didn’t hurt as much as expected. Wonders do happen.

As he finished his handling, and Skeksa tested the strength of the binding by moving her arm in many motions, he began to talk. “What is your plan from this forward?” His voice having always this deep rumble, making him even more terrifying as he already was. Nothing what the Mariner wasn’t accustomed. 

“I am not sure, it will be a while till I get to the sea. How far is the crystal castle?”

The Hunter took a sniff into the air. “Maybe three days of traveling. You will take at least 5 days, with your inexperience and wound. Making you easy prey to bigger critters.”

The Mariner only raised her bushy brown. “You calling me weak, Hunter?” 

“I call you a fish on land” He even cackled at his own humour. 

“Funny” It started to rain, soaking her blue feathers. Maybe going to the Castle will bring no good, Her wound will heal eventually. So why bothering the Skeksis, or to be more precise, why meeting any of those smug bastards. No, she rather goes barefoot to the sea back. 

“Now, may you help me one more time?”

Hunter narrowed his eyes. “Help..”

“Yes, may you help me back to the sea?”

“The sea? This is way offside of my accustomed hunting ground”

Oh, so he doesn’t go beyond the forest, interesting. “See it as new Territory gain. And also, a free meal, shelter and a safe haven for future hunts which you may have in my reign”

Skekmal thought after a while. Letting the water run down his mask, starring at Skeksa, seeing her fierce stare, but also the intense will to stay alive.

“Ts, my prey here was dying out already anyway….i will take you to the sea, Mariner”

Her clear shing eyes brightened. “Very well, let’s go, Hunter”


	2. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter  
> Hidding from the storm

As much as Skeksa wanted to start their journey, the weather took her hope for a short and light shower and traded it with a full raging storm of heavy rain and whipping wind. Sweeping thru her mane of blue and dark feathers. Making it hard for her to see in the open shoal of the River. 

“Here, mariner”

Skekmals deep voice was nearly inaudible. But she oriented herself with looking down and following his tail. While holding her throbbing arm. This day gets better and better. If she finds her beast again, she will carve a new room right into the flesh. Making it suffer, she could use a new room anyway.

The Hunter lead the Mariner towards the thick underbrush of the dark Forest. The rain didn’t reach much ground, but the wind was still meandering thru the flora. After a felt hour of walking they reached a small cave. Skekmal vanished inside it like a shadow, leaving Skeksa to crawl thru the stoned passage by herself. She couldn’t see anything, only feel her wet clothes sticking to her, and smelling the rain. If she doesn’t get any kind of warmth soon, she will get sick as well.

Trotting down the stone way after few minutes gave her eyes time to adjust. Not a perfect view by all means, but better than pitch black. Her steps get more confident and her pace sped up. Yet her mane of hair and feathers still swung like sea weed in front of her face, making her stubble into The Hunter right in front of her. 

He didn’t move, nor did he react to the sudden, at least for Skeksa, collision. His head was raised and stiff. Was he scenting something? Was there a creature? A Gelfling? Or an Arathim. Sure, this would fit the day.

“Arathim?”

Skekmal shook his head. No Spitter. Well, it can’t be worse.. “Smells like Grunaks” Oh come on.

Skeksa hissed, letting out a high scratching noise, deep in her throat. At that he Hunter slightly looked at her, making sure she didn’t anything hasty. Or was he just surprised that something feral lived insider her as well.

“Stay here” 

It was a command. And in what situation was she to deny or talk back. Without waiting for any reply, he started stalking the unknown intruder. The Mariner took the chance to take some steady breaths, letting her Muscles go slack and rolling her neck around. There was no need to worry, whatever the Hunter would find, he would either kill it on the spot or just, well, there was so no other option. She never took Mal as a merciful Skeksis. 

After of a relative silent time, Skekmal walked back to her, gesturing her to follow him. 

For some reason the cave got lighter, blue lights started to appear on the walls and top. Pulsing like veins of a living thing. Like Vessa. Just blue, shining and smelling like the rest of the cave. Her sense of smell got insulted by blood. Old blood and old flesh. Corpses.

Grunaks indeed. Yet dead and rotting like the fungus in the dark forest. 

“Hmm, tasty”

Skekmal giggled at that. “I guess they died BECAUSE of an Arathim. But I don’t smell any left traces of them.”

“maybe your sense of smell is clouded by those rotting shits” 

Skekmal nodded at that. 

“We should keep going. The cave gets only dryer inside.”

Without any words, Hunter started to walk once more. This time with Skeksa on his heel. 

It didn’t take them long to reach a blue light filled niche which didn’t carry the disgusting smell to them. “We stay here for the night” The Hunter took off his Armour and Skull mask, placing it next to his sitting spot. His companion could only stare, it had been many trine since she laid eyes on the uncovered Hunter. He aged. By Thra, so has she. Before getting caught starring, she started to strip as well, only to be resting in her shirt and light trousers. Her arm still hurting. They got her good. Her fast healing power got weaker, she wasn’t the youngest anymore. But Skeksis couldn’t die.   
Skekmal took longer to undue his clothes, after removing his belt and the Shoulder armor, he leaned over on his knees. 

It was quiet in the cave. Only the light blue shimmer of the strange beings illuminated the bodies of the most feared Skeksis. It gave the whole scene a weird aura. It was oddly calming, and by Thra she was tired. She hadn’t slept for nearly 2 days. 

“Hunter”

Said Skeksis raised his head, waiting for her to continue.

“I didn’t sleep for two days. I take a few hours of sleep. Wake me, if something happens.”

Her voice got deeper and slower. Fatigue finally catching up. She couldn’t even make out what Skekmals reply was. Maybe it was only a grunt. And so, she felt into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creature of the Sea will never be at home in a dense forest.

Woken by rustling and the borderline feeling of claustrophobic, The Mariner rose. Yawing and opening her maw as wide as she could. She took in her environment. The Hunters Coat was laying on top of her, covering her up like a secure blanket. She felt like a pile of fabric in the closet of Skekekt.

“You are awake, finally. We should get moving, the first brother is already up.”

It took her a few seconds to be truly awake, but as soon Skekmal took the cover from her and wrapped himself in it, she was greeted by the cold air. She sniffed searching for her own clothes and took her, now finally dry, coat and began to dress herself.

The Hunter watched her the whole time. Maybe making sure she didn’t hurt herself. The pain in her arm grew weaker, but she needed a new bandage. Carefully Skeksa took hold on the sleeve and lifted it, yeah, she really needed a new one.

Maybe she could use something else, instead of the resources of The Hunters magical coat. She just needs to wait a while.

Skekmal was watching her the whole time.

“Don’t worry, I have enough material for your wound”

Her head whipped around like a surprised bird. Did the Hunter just offer his help and assistance, all on his own? Without her asking? Maybe she behaved to obvious. Maybe he thought it was an un-voiced ask for help.

“Yes, well, I can make something up as we go thru the forest. Maybe get some vines and big leaves.”

The mask of the feral Skeksis didn’t show much emotion, but she could clearly see his implausible look. As if she was serious.

“You don’t think this is a good idea?”

“This isn’t the sea, Mariner. Those plants are maybe baneful and could harm your weak flesh even more”

Weak flesh. “Well then…”

Skekmal came up to her, taking off the blood - soaked fabric and reaching in his endless wonder coat, to grip a new, fresh one. Where did he keep those?

Skekmal was so near her, she could feel his rigged breath and could just bump her beak against his mask. So close it was nearly unnatural for a Skeksis. The Hunter was way to focused on binding the new aid, he didn’t notice how the Mariner eyed his clothes, how every little detail was so very interesting to look at. For a bloody hunter he sure wore some very nice looking petals. Did he collect them? Did he make his clothes all by himself? Or did the Ornamentalist made it for him? For sure not the Bone armour on his lower back and shoulders. The Fur Mantel on his back looks also hunted and self-made, that is for sure.

He felt Skekmals actions stop and waved her gaze to his dark green eyes. The low light in the cave didn’t show much of the face of his. His claws still holding the new tied bandage. He wasn’t moving at all. Like he waited for her to make a decision to make.

But the only thing she did was getting her feathers buffed up and her jaw going slack.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. I was just eyeing your trophies”

‘Please let it go by it’. “Hm” He sounded satisfied with her answer and started to rise. “All warriors and worthy prey. It is hard to find those these days, I hope your shorelines and forests have more to offer”

“Sure they do, I don’t venture into the main land. So all those pitiful souls are yours to hunt and eat”

They started walking out of the cave, leaving this awkward moment behind. Letting it fade like their dreamless slumber.

\--

Walking was way more exhausting than she had thought. Spending her life on the sea, and sometimes by the Sifas coast, to bring presents and enjoy the light hearted setting, was a huge difference. Now her boots are dirty, her coat stained with water and green pigment of the flora around her, also she was already tired.

A fight would have been way more comfortable. Just slay and run, nothing exhausting for a Skeksis. But by Thra, walking thru a dense jungle like Forest is so very out of her natural Surroundings. She misses the salt in her nostrils, the fresh wind and the screams of sea birds.

Meanwhile Skekmal was agile as a Locksnake in a wicked chamber log. His movement were nearly silent and his tail was whipping wild around. Like an animal.

Soon enough her pace slowed and Skekmal was forced to reduce his speed. He took a look behind, seeing the blue skeksis slowly catching up. At this rate the travel will take weeks.

“Say, Hunter..” Skeksa started breathless. “You don’t happen to hoard some food in that magical coat of yours?”. Skekmal looked at his clothes, as if holds the answer to all questions. “Not this time”

“Of course, ‘not this time’”

“We will go on, with less speed, and if I catch something on the way we will eat”

Skeksa nodded. They rested long enough in this cave and only the second brother was just raising. They had a long way to go. Dragging her feet thru the damp underground she tried to think how to reward Skekmal for helping her. Sure she promised thing already, but maybe it wasn’t enough with her slow behaviour. He wasn’t really the type for helping anyone at all, so far only the Emperor could command The Hunter to do stuff against his will. Which was impressive. So, the Mariner had to stick to her word. Maybe giving the Hunter a map of the region she ventured. Or maybe taking him to the new found land which hold the Grunaks. He would love to slay those annoying workers. She would watch in glee.

When the second brother started to settle behind Thra once again, she grew even more hungry and her pace slowed even more. She lost sign of the Hunter. He was in front of her a second, one step over the fallen tree and his dark figure was gone.

Alone in the dark forest. The creatures of Thra making their presence known and the big sun starting to heat the air up. Air started to become moist. And her clothes soaked the water up like a thirsty animal. Great.

But she kept walking, sure the Hunter would find her anyway. It isn’t like she tries to hide her tracks. Her tail started to drag as well, having no energy left to keep her spine straight. Everything sticked to her, how can the Hunter live like this? It was Disgusting. Her content thinking brought her to a bigger clearing with a pond and a waterfall ending in it. A bath does sound refreshing. And she didn’t have a proper bath for a week, so she deserved it.

\---

Meanwhile Skekmal was on his way back from his hunt.

He managed to capture a big Nebrie and some smaller creatures. Those would make tasty snacks for the journey, smoked and kept in his ‘magical’ coat. Skeksa was always a Skeksis which had his respect. She wasn’t like any of the court. Not as vain or focused on politics. No, she craved the harsh sea, like he earned for the thrill of the hunt. She is truly a Skeksis like him. Which made his current thinking, difficult.

It had been many hundred trines since he met her. The last time, he recalled, was when Skekso called them back and told the Skeksis his plan of ruling over the Gelfling. Not enslaving them, but to let them enslave them by themselves. He could have cared less, but for some reason Skeksa was all on board with it. She even became the patron of the Sifa. What a strange course to take for the Captain. But that was nothing new, she sailed with a giant beast.

He took his food in his smaller arms and carried it towards the scent of Skeksa. She smelled like sea salt, rocks in the sunlight and flowers. One of the best smelling tracks so far. He arrived at the clearing, and found a happy Mariner in the water, washing her mane. He got closer until she spoke up, not looking at him.

“Hunter, good to see that ya find your way back, aye?”

She fell into her captain accept, she must be truly happy in the water.

“Yes, I have food”

She turned around and saw the bounty on his back. “Ah, Hunter, truly living up to your Titel, why don’t you join me in here, you must reek as well”

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. The heat of the forest took a tool on his clothes and face. This summer came sooner than expected. After this journey he has to stay in the chiller region of Thra.

“Very well”

Skeksa didn’t expect a yes. She started to stare as Skekmal took of his belongings. Why was she so nervous? It was just a fellow Skeksis, it was totally normal to see each other with no clothes. The first time they saw each other, they were all bright coloured, covered in hair and feathers and also very naked. So why was she now starting to get nervous?

His armour was the first thing which left his body. Placing the heavy bones on the ground, next to her own. He took his sweet time to remove his fabric cover, his gaze watching her reaction. She didn’t even know what kind of emotion she showed. She was frozen. Her soaked feathers, and wet beak starting to get dry the longer she watched him. His blades and knives went next, the last time she saw so many weapons they were getting ready to slay some Makraks. Skektek was surely exhausted after all this forging.

The Hunter now took of his red shirt. And at last his trousers. So many scars marked his body. How did he get them? Did he fight without shirt? Were there creatures who could torn thru his fabric armour? And why does he smirk at her like that.

“What?”

“You watching me like a fearful Gelfling”

She rose from the water, letting it run down her soft body. “Don’t you dare to call me ‘fearful’, it has been a long time since I saw another Skeksis. I was just surprised to see you that aged up” She smirked.

Skekmal lost his smile, replacing it with a snarl. He started to walk towards her,every step he took closer to her, she took one back into the deeper water. “Did I insult you, Hunter?” The water gave her more energy. And way more courage to banter with the feared Poacher.

He took started to come after her, reaching for her, and every time missing the blue locks. Skeksa laughed at every failed attempt. He was sure no master of water. His swimming was clumsy and his breath was getting hasty.

Until he got a hold of her at last.


	4. Deal

He tugged hard. And it wasn’t like he took hold on her main arm, no, he grabbed her secondary one. She hadn’t weak Muscles in her smaller arms, they were even stronger than most of the remaining skeksis. Except for Skekmal, for sure every part of his body was still as strong as they were reborn. Maybe even stronger. It didn’t change the fact that he latched with his talons on. Maybe it was just a reflects, as so many previous attacked had the goal to kill the victim. Not just to grab them.

But it happened and the sharp claws tor into the soft skin. Colouring the water light red, as not much made it below. He tugged her against his chest, holding her firm in his arms, smaller arms holding her own tight.

“Not bad for an old Skeksis”

“We are both old, Hunter”

Skekmals mouth was so very close again. It seems they can’t get out of their personal spaces. It should freak them out, being always so close to their own kind. Both never really saw their own, Skeksa sailing the sea with her Sifa, and Skekmal, hunting in the dense forest, craving the next big prey.

But here they are, breathing harsh, feeling each other skin, without the intention to kill or harm the other, at least on Skeksas side. Who knew what The Hunter had in mind.

His hands held her wrist secure, feeling the pressure of his strength.

“Are you feeling well, Hunter?  
  


Skekmal went stiff, thought a second and squeezed one more time before releasing her again, stepping a few steps away from her. The Water not as deep as on some other parts in the big pond. The Waterfall creating the only noise.

Turning and watching the mighty hunter, she kind of wondered, if something bothered him.

“I’m good, wash and get clean, the next days may be the same as today. And we can’t just stop every time you feel hot.”

Skeksa couldn’t argue with that. She let herself go underwater. Feeling protected. The water being an old friend. Her mane of feathers and hair creating a dance like seaweed in the silver sea.

As she surfaced, Skekmal was busy cleaning himself. His back turned to the Mariner. His back as much covered with scars and marks as his front. He still grew some feathers from his crown to his lower back, few spikes stood in the feathery mess, and a few hair strands were along side them,

His smaller arms washing his head while the others were busy with his torso.

Feeling that she had seen enough, The Mariner began to make her way out of the water. Shaking her body like a fizzgig. Leaving only drops of water on it.

“I will make dinner how about that?”

The Hunter looked up, nodded and went back to cleaning, now doing his tail and lower body. Skeksa looked away.

The Bounty, a Huge Nebrie, was laying next to his clothes. She took out her own knife out of her clothes. Sat down and started to cut the meat. The animal is so much different than any of the sea critters she is used to eat.

As it was finally cut into stripes, she started to make a fire. She hadn’t done that for a while, normally it was warm enough on her ship, but the woods have no heating flesh around her, there was only the humid air and the constant threat of being attack by some primal creature. The more she thought about it, the more she admires Skekmal for living in such condition.

The fire took a while, the woods still kind of damp from the rain the day before. As she tended to her third time to lit the dead plant, The Hunter stood besides her. Dripping wet, clearly didn’t shook himself dry.

He went down on his knees and took the matching stones from her grasp. He drew in some moss which he took from his coat. After 4 hard shoves against the rigged stones, sparks flew. And suddenly there was fire.

Her eyes lit up and turned to his travel companion. “I am impressed!”

He snorted. “Grottan stuff”  
  
“Since when do you venture into the underground?”

“I don’t. Back then, The Scientist gave me those. He may be a coward, but he knows his Material.”

With that he raised again, grabbing some sharp sticks, offering one to The Mariner and sat down. Piercing the meet and plugged the stick near the fire. Leaving it to be roasted by itself. The heat of the fire making the remaining water evaporate.

The Mariner began to lick some of the blood from her hands, small pieces are not big enough to be pierced, so she ate the half raw. Raw was a quicker way to eat, but it didn’t give as much Nutritional values. Except sea critter. Most of those were eaten raw. The Rest she offered The Hunter. He took without much resistance. Guzzling the whole rest of the meat up. Leaving nothing behind. Even the blood being licked up as clean as possible. The big chunks of the Nebrie being laid between the two Skeksis. Ready to be taken as soon the first would be finished.

The day passed so fast, the first sister nearly on top of the firmament. It made her smile. No matter where she was, the sky would stay the same. The Stars were the same. But was all of it. The forest blocked the wide screen, the air was different and the smell was like a whole other world. Oh how she missed the sea.

She looked at the Hunter, who gazed to the ground. Thinking to himself.

“Don’t you watch the stars, Hunter?”

He sure wasn’t ready for a conversation. His eyes held questions.

“I am sure they are just as useful for your navigation as for me”

At that he raised his head up. Like he didn’t think of this before. Maybe he was just surprised.

“I avoid to look up, at those stars.”

Skeksa wanted to look up again, but the answer she was given made her curious.

“Why?”

Skekmal didn’t answered. He just kept his stare up. After a long pause and sigh, “I have reasons”

Well, that wasn’t an answer. But the best she could hope for.

They ate their Nebrie meat and went back to not talking, normally she would talk with Vessa, or just to herself. For sure the Hunter would do the same. But talking to themselves, while another was right next to one, would look like going insane.

The rest of the night went nearly just as the dinner. They curled up in their clothes, sleeping next to the fire, like a blanket, wrapped in warmth. And letting the stars watch them slumber.

It’s getting more and more obviously that Skeksa wasn’t made for the life on land. Her body demanding the wind and smell of the sea. It was pissing her off.

Skekmal got crankier the more he spend the same space with her. He was fine last night, why was he so cold right now? The Hunter barely spoke to her, which wouldn’t be a surprise, coming from the feral Skeksis, but he made sure to leave a sassy comment here and there from time to time. But since they woke up, all she got was a “Moring” grunt. The sour mood made her angry.

They walked a while till they heard the first voices and sounds.

Gelfling.

“Stonewood” Oh, he can talk again.

“Perfect, maybe they have a ride for us!”

“No”

Skeksa got more pissed.

“Okay, I know you are the expert on staying alive in the forest, but a ride is way faster than walking on foot. Don’t you think?”

Skekmal didn’t answer right away. He kept his gaze towards the Mariner. Shortly after he huffed. “If you insist, but then you have to continue your journey on your own. The only time I face those puny Gelfings is when I intend to eat them”

Well, this was a change. The Mariner knew that Skekmal was merely a Legend upon the Gelflings. But never showing his beak to them?

That made her think, sure, The Hunter was a grumpy companion. But he was a Skeksis, a Skeksis she had more in common as with any other. Also it was nice to talk to him so openly.

Aside from the fact that she didn’t want to be alone so soon again, and the fact that she actually enjoyed the time together with The Hunter, she also think that the Gelfling will ask questions, who knows how they stand towards an unknown skeksis. There was also a nasty little feeling in her gut, she couldn’t place yet.

“Well, then let’s walk together till we reach the sea, aye?” She walked again, past the stunned Skekmal.

“You don’t seek assistance from the Gelfling?”

“We had a deal, aye? So let’s go”

Skeksa didn’t see the tiny smile under the Skull mask.


	5. Dance

Walking becomes less unbearable. Now it is just a tiny bit exhausting. And sometimes annoying. The mud and insects in her mane and clothes are rather unwanted. Yet she keeps her head high and walks with sheer determination. Heading home, feeling the sea and breathing the wonderful salty air.

Her “Guide” was happier, unlike before they nearly parted. He didn’t talk, but the air around him wasn’t burning like before. What a weird mood change, it didn’t happen anything mayor. Except that she said that she was wiling to continue their journey together.   
Skeksa held in. Was that it? Was he delighted that The Mariner was still by his side? The Thought made her feeling….curious.

“Hunter, may I ask you something”

“I think we both agree that we don’t need mutual permission to ask questions, Mariner”

“Do you enjoy the company of mine?”

Skekmal kept on walking, like he didn’t nearly fall over a tiny branch. “I do enjoy the opportunity to tease you, if you mean that”

Best to let it go, before he falls down a creek.

“Why? You enjoy the company of mine, Skeksa?”

“I do”

This time he turned to face her. Shell shocked. He sure wasn’t ready for such an answer.

“You must jest.”

The Mariner took some steps towards the Hunter, only one meter apart. “Is it so outrageously for you, to think like that?”

Skekmal was speechless. For some reason only the Mariner could do that. Nobody had yet left the mighty Hunter in such bewilder state. Not even Skekso, the Emperor. And Skeksa did that without any seemingly effort. Maybe she just was like that, being so blunt and not caring for the others feelings or reaction. He didn’t know if he should admire her for that or pity her.   
But the Mariner was playing. She has to be. She already bewitched him with her behaviour. Something about her made him feel protective of her, caring, a trait he didn’t knew he even possessed. The fact that he was earnestly relieved to her choice to stay, was also out of character for him.   
Just like back at the waterfall. Something was changing inside him, and he didn’t know what and why.

“Hmm, let’s not waste precious day light, keep moving, and no more joking around” He pointed his talon at her. Making her only turn her head like an innocent bird.

“aye, whatever you say”

With that they climbed up a small hill, the dense forest slowly disappearing behind them, step by step, replacing it with a much brighter and easier walkable forest. The Tress are thinner and the air is lighter. And critters, so many creatures with no other purpose to be feast on, scatting around and running.

The sun came finally thru the ramification, making the ground shine in light green and some pink spots. Even the ground is more solid, no more wet earth and constant stones making the way unbearable.

Everything was so warm, letting even the shadows be a soft dark.

“What are you doing?”

She hadn’t realized that she stopped walking. Her wonder got the better of her.

The Hunter was standing between two old trees. The shadows of the above leaves make him stand in a stunning embrace. It looked beautiful.

“Nothing, I am just staggered by the lovely surrounding” She looked around again. Turning to take it all in. “Who had thought that the land has such beautiful things to show” She looked back again at the Hunter. Who hasn’t moved. His eyes yet, held a much warmer, yet conflicted gaze.

“Yeah” He sighed, turned and marched forward.

* * *

The colourful forest reminded her of how they all started in this world. Bright and full of energy. And of course, full of feathers, fur and sporting clean skin. Ah, how she missed the time were they didn’t need the fancy wear of Skekekt, how they had their natural beauty, to show it of like Skekshods treasures. And the times of traditions. Skekzok always liked to invite every Skeksis back to the Castle for the annual celebration of their “Birth”. There was food, jokes, even games and dances. Dance was something that She and their fellow Lords enjoyed. It was a creative way to let steam out, also to show of their gown and physical fitness. It was all fun. But then they grew colder to each other. The more they lived, the more the age and hate in them came to surface. And soon The Spy Master, The Treasurer, The Slavemaster, The Hunter and herself never returned. She never knew what happened to Skekli. Maybe he was still at the crystal, or he returned back into the caves of Grott.

And now she even hears a soft tune play. Here, in the wild. The Brothers have gone done to sleep already, leaving the sisters to shine their weaker light upon them.

“Be quiet, we will pass them in a quick marsh”

“Hold on Hunter, aren’t you curious to see and hear?”

“We won’t go to the festivities of those Podlings”

“Podlings? I haven’t seen one in many trines, now we have to go!”

Without Skekmals consent, she moved towards the weak yellow light behind the bushes and trees, and as she reached a small Increase, but tall enough to hide her massive size, she crouched down and look down the hill. And yes, a small podling village. The whole village was decorated with lamps, a big bone fire was at its middle and the small creatures were dancing, playing music and singing in their own unique language. So much warmth. No fear in the world. They must celebrate something big.

“They will spot your bright feathers”

The Hunters voice was behind her, he was leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Clearly not amused by Skeksas sudden jolt of joy. The music keeps playing. Destroying his attempt to seem dangerous and terrifying.

The Mariner stood up, being low long enough till the was sure, she wasn’t spotted. The light of the fire reached way beyond the small hill the two Skeksis were standing. That gave her an idea.

She offers her hand to the quiet Hunter, who only raised an eyebrow at her. “May I have this dance?”

“Again with the jest? Do I look like I do dancing?”

“You look like you are tired, and yet earn for the hunt. Don’t you have energy to spend? Why not do it with a dance, like back when we were-“

“young. What is it with you? Why are you taking interest in such things?”

“Come, Skekmal, nobody will hear of this, I promise. I just want back some time.”

And how can he refuse to this. He was lost the moment she asked. He sighed, to make it seem that he really didn’t like the idea, but took her hand anyway. They fit perfectly. He was a bit taller, and it was noticeable at his hand size. Skeksa took the lead, making it easy for the untrained dancer. But it did take some stamina from him. Soon he knew which way she wanted to sway, or which steps he wanted to take, and started to not follow, but to fit. As one they dance. Close, as close back at the waterfall. His skull mask was in the way, but he still felt every brush of her mane against his snout. And now he knew what those nasty feelings were. These crawly like things in his body. He never had felt it, he only heard of it by the Gelfling who led him thru the desert. Love. He was in Love.


End file.
